The present application relates generally to baby strollers. More particularly, the present invention provides a stable three wheeled stroller with a single, steerable rear wheel.
A general trend in the design of baby strollers has been to increase the complexity of the stroller to achieve foldability, and features such as parking brakes and extended length frame for jogging, all of which tend to increase the size and weight of the stroller. The increased size and weight tends to reduce the maneuverability of the stroller. It can be difficult to maneuver typical prior art strollers either around tight corners or in cramped quarters such as busy markets, department stores, crowded sidewalks, restaurants, train stations and other similar situations. There is a need for a simple, maneuverable and lightweight stroller.
The present invention meets the above stated need. The stroller of the present invention utilizes a novel, three wheel design with a single, steerable rear wheel. The single, steerable rear wheel minimizes the turning radius and turning swath of the stroller, particularly when the triangular frame forms an equilateral triangle. The single, steerable rear wheel minimizes the effort needed to steer the stroller. To maximize stability, the combined center of gravity of the stroller and infant passenger together is located above the center of the preferred equilateral triangle formed by the frame. The combined center of gravity is also designed relatively low to the ground, further enhancing stability.
Three wheeled baby strollers with a single steerable front wheel are known in the art (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,624 and 5,765,856). Four wheel baby carriages having two rear steerable wheels are also known in the art (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,745).
The prior art also includes vehicles such as fork lifts that have three wheels with a single steerable rear wheel (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,600 and 4,986,387).
Various other three wheel vehicles are known having a rear steerable wheel (see Japanese published application 110207704A and U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,681 and 4,703,824).
The advantage of a three wheeled stroller with a single steerable rear wheel is the ease with which the stroller may be steered and the short turning radius achievable with the steerable rear wheel. Applicant is unaware of any prior art baby stroller having a three wheel design with a single steerable rear wheel.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a baby stroller having a three wheel design with a single steerable rear wheel, whereby the stroller is highly maneuverable and which has a minimized turning radius.
A further object is to provide a baby stroller with a minimized turning swath.
A further object of the invention is to provide a baby stroller having a simple and relatively lightweight design.
A further object is to provide a highly maneuverable stroller having a three wheel design with a single steerable rear wheel wherein the stability of the stroller is maximized by placing the combined center of gravity of the stroller and baby above the center of the triangular frame and relatively low to the ground.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the drawings wherein: